


Our Counterparts?

by HappyFace



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And so is his counterpart, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BTS meets their historical counterparts, Counterparts - Freeform, Dimension Travel, Historical counterparts are worried about the 2019 lifestyle, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Lols, Magic, No Angst, Other, Short Chapters, Sort Of, Time Travel, What even is sleep?, Why Did I Write This?, everyone is a little shit, they got caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFace/pseuds/HappyFace
Summary: Seven princes, from seven kingdoms, all destined to become the future kings.While their fathers are all in a meeting, they all are bored with not much to do. Luckily, the royal sorceress notices, and now...here they are:They are under the cover of the dark night sky, with no light but from the moon. The royal sorceress, Eun Minyeong, promised to cast a spell, a spell in which can bring them to an alternate universe.Not much is known about the spell and its affects, but what is known is that when they arrive in the alternate universe, they will look exactly like their counterparts, and they can only remain there until the next full moon, it will be as if no time has passed while they are gone.But there is one problem...their counterparts.-Hoseok was the first one to go backstage, and he just wanted some rest after a tiring performance. However, it doesn't seem like he can rest now, what he sees leaves him frozen in shock. He can feel one of his members bump into him from behind, now, all of them are backstage, seeing people who look just like them."Who...who the heck are you and how did you get here?," Seokjin (2019) asks with wide eyes."Heck? What does that mean?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to refer to them with parenthesis showing which year they come from, that way, it'll make it easier, for example:  
> Seokjin (2019)  
> Seokjin (860)  
> I hope you guys don't get confused.

* * *

* * *

 

_Korea_  
_Year: 860_

 

"I'm not too sure if this is a good idea," Namjoon spoke with doubt, his grip on Yoongi's hand tightening, "What if we're brought to a universe where we're criminals?"

 

"Your highness, the spell can only bring you to a universe where your life is not in danger," Eun Minyeong informed.

 

The princes all held each other's hands, forming a closed circle. They were both nervous and excited, what if they were brought to a universe where they are well known, and what if they are brought to a place where they would definitely meet their counterparts? Or a close friend of their counterparts?

 

But they were more excited for what was to come, how different would the alternate universe be from theirs? Would there be kingdoms? Would they be brought to a different time period? Would life be more highly developed and advanced? There was a universe awaiting for their arrival, and they were excited to see what was to be revealed to them.

 

Light emerged from the ground, and it seems Eun Minyeong was also able to see it, judging by the amazed expression on her face. Due to the brightness, they closed their eyes shut, they felt the ground below them becoming air. A strong gust of wind hit them before they fell. Hitting the hard ground below them. Slowly, one by one, they opened their eyes taking in the sight before them.

 

* * *

 

 

_South Korea  
Year: 2019_

 

It was messy, and the smell wasn't pleasant. All that was forgotten when Jimin looked at the others, gasping at the sight. They looked similar yet different. They had the same faces, what was different was their strange looking clothing and hair.

 

Their hair was short and colorful, their clothing was tight, it looked like something he'd feel uncomfortable in, how had he not noticed before? He stood up and looked around the room. The room seemed rather small, not as small as a prison cell, though.

 

Hoseok was the first one to go backstage. He was  _exhausted_ after the performance, he couldn't wait to go back to their dorm and rest. But he stopped in his tracks seeing the others already backstage, he looked behind him and saw the others were making their way backstage, he looked back ahead and there he saw people that looked exactly like the others.

 

_What's going on?_

 

Then, his gaze landed on someone who looked exactly like him, just a bit younger. Same hair, clothes, face, but the other him confused and slightly nervous. How was this even happening? He could feel one of the other members bump into him from behind.

 

"Hoseok, what the hel-" the person paused seeing seven people who looked just like them, now Hoseok knew this was not from his imagination, there was no way two people could imagine the exact same thing at the exact same time.

 

"Oh my god..."

 

"What happened?," one of the others, Hoseok and Namjoon were too shocked to be able to make out who they were. Hoseok was surprised he didn't faint yet, this had to be a dream, a very strange one. He was suddenly pushed out of the way by Jungkook, who gasped seeing the sight, "Oh god! Are they imposters?"

 

"Who?," Taehyung asked, running into the room, stopping immediately, causing him to almost fall over, Seokjin, Jimin, and Yoongi finally walked in and their expressions were no different from the others.

 

"It's unfortunate we had to meet them just as we arrived," Seokjin, the one who was currently still on the floor, muttered.

 

Seokjin, the one from 2019, pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a dream, sadly, it actually hurt his arm. "Who...who the heck are you and how did you get here?," Seokjin (2019) asked with wide eyes.

 

"Heck?," his counterpart, or so-called, 'imposter,' furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What does that mean?," he asked in response, looking around the room.

 

* * *

 

 

"So you're telling us you're from another universe where it is still the year 860, and you let a sorceress cast a spell to bring you here, and it makes you look exactly like your counterpart, which is both convenient and inconvenient at the same time, and you can't go back until the next full moon in which is in about a month?"

 

The seven counterparts nodded, "You still didn't answer my question," Seokjin (860) brought up for the eighth time, "What is this 'heck' you speak of?"

 

"It's a word used to show surprise or frustration," Namjoon (2019) explained. The princes nodded, taking in this new piece of information. Although they were sure they would forget it by the time they have to leave.

 

"This is so cool though!," Taehyung exclaimed, "These things don't happen everyday, after all."

 

Sejin stepped into the room and walked up to them, looking at his clipboard and said something about schedules, "Alright, it's time to head home," he was about to leave the room until he heard someone ask, "How did he not notice everyone here?" He looked up and flinched, "What the fuck..." he dropped his clipboard.

 

"Fuck?," Yoongi (860) repeated, "Was that the word? Fuck," he nodded to himself, realizing he heard the word right, "what's a fuck?"

 

"Should we tell Yoongi?"

 

"I don't think we should..."

 

"How is there two of each of you?"

 

The seven present-day versions glanced at each other, back to Sejin, they pushed Namjoon in front of them.

 

"Namjoon would be more than glad to explain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many numbers!

* * *

 

"Well...uh..." Namjoon (2019) started, "They are...us...from an alternate universe," he struggled to explain. It didn't seem to help that they looked exactly like the other group, "Due to magic, and other stuff, they...came here." Despite the effort, Sejin still seemed confused. They couldn't blame him, it was hard to believe at first, especially since by looks, they seemed to be from the future, or their present. The whole situation was just confusing in all.

 

"Well, they do look just like you guys, and they could be obsessive fans who've gone through plastic surgery to look like you guys, and-" Sejin sighed in frustration, "I can't even tell who is real and who is not."

 

' _Fans?_ ,' Jungkook (860) thought to himself, ' _Is this man trying to imply the fact that we might be objects?_ ,' he secretly scoffed, ' _I shall tell him otherwise_!' Before he could even speak, Jimin (860) beat him to it, "What's plastic surgery?," he questioned with an innocent look on his face."

 

Hoseok (860) gasped, "Is it another word for 'hell?'"

 

"I think it might be 2019 tradition."

 

"How would you not know what those are?"

 

"We are from an alternate universe from when the year was 860," Seokjin (860) replied, "I believe the year is currently 2019, am I right?"

 

Sejin just stared blankly, first they claim they are from an alternate universe, then they claim to be from the year 860. If there were to be multiple universes, he was sure there wasn't a chance that they could collide. But their looks, height, and even their voices were the same. Could it be that they are telling the truth?

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe we got him to believe us!" Yes, it was hard to believe themselves, but they knew themselves, so if they saw another them, they'd be able to tell if it was really another them. "Is it true humans live on rainbows with magical creatures called unicorns?," Jungkook (860) questioned, his eyes wide.

 

"Taehyung, stop trying to manipulate them like that!" Taehyung (2019) just gave the others an innocent look.

 

"Unicorns?," Namjoon (860) repeated, "I think I heard of those creatures before."

 

"Oh really? What are they then?," Taehyung (2019) challenged.

 

"They...are magical beings with a horn projecting from it's head!"

 

"You got it!"

 

Yoongi (860) and (2019) both just sat watching the others, Sejin calling someone to bring one more van, the others were being loud, really loud. "I could see why you used to hate them," Yoongi (2019) said to the prince, who nodded, "They were once even louder, now that there's two of everyone now, it's even more loud."

 

"What made you stop hating them?"

 

"It was when I was ten, we were in my kingdom at the time," Yoongi (860) started, "So apparently, Taehyung and Hoseok convinced all of us to sneak into the royal sorceress's section of the palace, and Jimin accidently read one page of the spell books out loud," he paused, remembering how Jimin slightly struggled to read the page, that memory itself was hilarious, he only read one line and before any of us were able to stop him, we were no longer in the palace, we were in a place full of sand, there was a large triangle shaped structure," from what he remembers, his mother told him about how those structures were called pyramids. She knew lots about the world, definitely more than he did.

 

"And it was extremely hot, we were wandering around the area, and the people there were watching and whispering about us, it wasn't until the royal sorceress arrived and brought us back home, we were in huge trouble with our fathers, and the next time we met, we went to faraway land called, 'Normandy,' except this time, our fathers allowed us to go in the company of the royal sorcerer of Seokjin's kingdom."

 

"Did you say something about me?," both Seokjins asked at the same time.

 

"Remember when we went to the desert?"

 

Seokjin (860) looked down on the ground in embarrassment, by then, Hoseok (860) joined the conversation, "Seokjin-hyung mentioned how people have peculiar tastes in horses."

 

"You swore on your dinner that you wouldn't say even a single word about what I did." Instead, Hoseok (860) did tell everyone about what happened as soon as they got back, but he ate dinner anyways and said it was nighttime lunch, Seokjin (860) was far from pleased.

 

"Okay guys, it's time to actually go home now," Sejin informed.

 

* * *

 

 

Now, they were in the living room of their dorm, discussing the rules so that no one knows of the situation they are in, "So no one is allowed to go out with their own counterpart, since we don't want to get caught."

 

"And until you guys know how this 2019 world works, you aren't allowed to go out without one of us."

 

Jungkook (2019) raised his hand, "How are we supposed to tell each other apart?"

 

Well, no one thought about that until now, unfortunately. "Wait, do you guys know how to read?"

 

Jimin (860) scoffed, "Of course we do."

 

"No, no, no, we mean, modern-day Korean."

 

Their eyes widened, "What? The way of writing here differs from ours?"

 

"Yes, it does, how about we teach you guys tomorrow since it's like," Hoseok (2019) paused, turned on his phone to check the time, "3:30 A.M. right now." What will happen to them later on in the future has yet to be discovered, but what they know was that there was going to be a long and fun journey ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that I originally planned to make it as 2019 BTS goes and dimension time travels to 860? But I decided to do it the other way around because they would already have an idea of what the past was like because of history books and all that. 860 BTS would be more confused and surprised at everything around them because they don't know what's going to happen in like...1,000 years in the future. 
> 
> Remember this...860 BTS is from an alternate universe, so the history there would be different than the history in the universe this takes place in.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

"You can't let them sleep in my room, what if they break my stuff?"

 

"True, Namjoon's already a god of destruction, now we have seven more."

 

"One of you is a god?," Seokjin (860) said in disbelief, he crossed his arms and scoffed, "impossible."

 

* * *

 

 

The bed he was sleeping on was quite comfortable, maybe it was because their counterparts were well known, or that beds from the twenty-first century were just more comfortable than the ones back in 860. It's not like his bed back home was uncomfortable, it's just that compared to this...it was basically a plank of wood. Jungkook (860) already missed his brothers, people he thought he would never miss. To him, it'd feel like a month will pass until he will be able to see them again. To his family father, it'd be as if a few hours had passed, due to him being asleep. But to the rest of his family, it'd be as if three days had passed, as usual.

 

Honestly, he secretly wondered what it'd be like to live on rainbows with the unicorns, but that wasn't possible in both of the universes, his home universe, and this current universe. But he was sure that it was likely that there would be an alternate universe out there where humans really do lived on rainbows with unicorns.

 

Namjoon (860) said that unicorns were magical horse-like creatures with a horn projecting from their forehead. Now that he thought about it, unicorns might be terrifying. A horse with a horn projecting right out from its forehead isn't exactly what Jungkook (860) would like to see. If Seokjin (860) were to see one, he might accidently insult it like he did to the camel (the poor camel...).

 

'You are an odd looking horse, that horn reminds me of rhinos, are you perhaps a breed between a rhino and a horse?,' he could imagine Seokjin (860) already asking the unicorn if its mother or father was a rhino, or a goat.

 

'If not rhino, then perhaps a goat?'

 

He could already hear Seokjin (860) asking the unicorn that kind of question, he already insulted a camel before, there's nothing stopping him from accidently insulting a unicorn and calling it a one-horned goat. Slowly, he felt his eyelids become heavy before they shut and he let himself fall asleep in this new world.

 

Jungkook (860) was already excited for whatever new journey awaits for them in the future.

 

* * *

 

 

"Korean is difficult to learn," Jimin (860) declared and placed the writing tool that the others referred to as a pencil on the table, "And you guys said it was simple," he scoffed, "It just looks so... _plain_."

 

"Okay, this is based on pronunciation," his counterpart explained, pointing at letter for 'J,' "And it's basically easier, comparing it to uh, English, for English, you have to  _know_ how to actually spell the word."

 

Taehyung (860) stared at him curiously when he heard the mention of this new language. It sounded quite familiar to him, he's sure he heard of English before, but where?

 

But then suddenly, he remembered, "I know what English is!," he shouted, ignoring the glares he received from the others who were in the room. Some of the others went out for groceries, whatever that is, so that they could also see the city, the tainted air of the city. The crowded city, he's heard his counterpart tell him that if he ever decides to go out, he must be careful due to shameless people who chase after those who they desire.

 

And Eun Minyeong said that they would be taken to a safe universe.

 

Being chased after shameless people seems far from safe.

 

"Isn't it the language Abraham Lincoln speaks?," Namjoon (860) joined in the conversation, raising an eyebrow in question.

 

"I didn't know people here spoke the language of the Qayronians."

 

"Qayronians?"

 

Taehyung (860) just stared at Jimin (2019) in shock, "You don't know of planet Qayron, or their former leader Abraham Lincoln?"

 

"I do know who Abraham Lincoln is, but what do you mean by former?"

 

"Well, last month, he fell ill and passed away," Jimin (860) explained, "And no one actually knows what he meant by that fact that he will return in a thousand years whether it'd be in another universe-"

 

"Oh my god!," Jimin (2019) cut the prince off, no matter how strange it was, there's no way they would've known Abraham Lincoln, unless they travelled to another alternate universe before. But it was their first time, no matter how strange it was to see another version of himself, he could tell when the other him was lying since the other him was technically him, just not him, but still him. In a way, somehow.

 

Everything was just confusing.

 

One night, when he was bored, he actually read about Abraham Lincoln, yes, he was that bored. And this version of BTS is from the year 860, Abraham Lincoln was elected president in 1861, about a thousand years after 860. This-this had to be some sort of sorcery, this BTS was here due to sorcery. At this point, they're going to say that aliens used to use magical flying ships instead of UFOs and he wouldn't be shocked.

 

The fact that there was another version of him just made every shocking discovery he's ever discovered seem like he was just learning throughout his entire life that the world depended on the sun.

 

He leaned in closer to the three, "Could you tell me more about this...Abraham Lincoln?"

 

"Gladly."

 

Namjoon (860) started off with how Abraham Lincoln was half-human, but was more of a Qayronian than a human. Taehyung (860) mentioned about how he made peace with the humans over thirty years ago. And as Jimin (2019) expected, he said about how he was also the one who came up with the idea of magical flying ships in order to travel to Earth easier without constantly summoning a sorcerer for each trip. They also said that Qayronians don't have their own language, so they speak a 'mysterious' language called English.

 

And for the next two hours, it was spent on them learning Korean and also to not refer themselves as princes. Of course, they were confused but then they figured that if they were to refer themselves as royalty, than they would be in huge trouble with the real royal families. If only they knew what the future was like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why or how, but I'm having an explosion of story ideas right now. And they all have something to do with magic or the supernatural. But there's one that's like- depressing. I don't even know anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

 

"I still don't understand why we have to wear these masks," Seokjin (860) stated, "It's nowhere near comfortable."

 

"We just don't want to be recognized," Yoongi (2019) should've thought twice about his words. Who knew it would cause the historical versions of themselves to get the wrong ideas.

 

"I know you guys are well-known, but I didn't think you guys would be outlaws!"

 

"We aren't!"

 

"What sort of crime did you commit?," Hoseok (860) asked a bit too loud, because now, everyone is looking at them strangely. The only thing that they'd be able to do is to pray that no one would recognize them. But ARMY would definitely be able to recognize them, they could probably even be able to tell them apart by their fingernails that are hidden under gloves. To this day, they are still wondering what kind of magic is being used for such miracles.

 

"But what are we doing exactly?," Seokjin (860) questioned, "Is this a modern day market?"

 

"We're grocery shopping," Yoongi (2019) replied, "Now can we-"

 

"What's grocery shopping?"

 

He sighed, who would've thought grocery shopping would be more difficult than it already is? Well, know he knew, not that he hated their historical counterparts, it's just that they were a handful. He just wondered how Namjoon (2019) was doing trying to tell the managers and Bang PD just in case one of them does something reckless and exposes them to the world. Hopefully he was doing just fine.

 

* * *

 

 

Namjoon (2019) was not doing just fine, Seokjin (2019) was with him, but it didn't help that no one was actually believing them, even though there were two Jungkooks and one Yoongi talking to each other as if nothing was wrong, "How are you sure they aren't lying, and that they didn't do plastic surgery to look like you guys?"

 

"Pulasitick serjerie?," Jungkook (860) repeated the word, or at least tried to, "I think I heard of that before."

 

"Yeah, it was last night when Sejin-hyung said something similar," his twin said, "Anyways, my dad told me that monkeys lived in Antarctica, which is obviously false, and when-"

 

"I'm telling you, this Jungkook, the one who doesn't know what plastic surgery is, is from an alternate universe, and even Seokjin-hyung has a counterpart, and even the others," despite Namjoon's (2019) attempts to get them to believe him, they all gave him an unamused look.

 

"It's just hard to believe you're making these things up," Bang PD said, causing Seokjin to let out a frustrated sigh, "You're not the kind of person to make these things up."

 

"Exactly, which is why I expect you to believe I'm not lying," Namjoon (2019) reasoned, he looked at Seokjin (2019), "Hyung, please help me."

 

"Namjoon isn't lying or making it up, you could even ask the others, in fact, we could call our counterparts so you could see."

 

"Why isn't anyone acknowledging the fact that our voices sound the same?," Jungkook (2019) interrupted, "It's hard to fake something like this."

 

"Maybe they think I also did," Jungkook (860) paused for a moment, "Voice serjerie?," it came out for like a question, "I think that's what it's called, is it?"

 

"It's called surgery."

 

"Right, serjerie, I am correct."

 

"No, you're not."

 

"You said the word was serjerie."

 

"I know what surgery is but not serjerie!"

 

"Aren't they the same thing?"

 

"No! They aren't!"

 

"Be quiet!," Seokjin (2019) shouted, finally making the four of them of them stop their mini argument, "We're getting off topic, how about we call the others?," he suggested.

 

"Fine," they say at the same time, glaring at each other, Yoongi (860) had to suppress a smile, but failing anyways. Seokjin (2019) turned on his phone and dialed Jimin's (2019) phone number, "Jimin! We're in a situation, you need to com here quick, and bring the others."

 

"But what about my counterpart?," Jimin (2019) asked, "Aren't we trying to make sure no one knows that there's two of us?"

 

"If anyone notices, say it's either an illusion or your long lost twin brother who's been raised by gorillas and decided to dye his hair to look like you for the fun of it and also is miraculously fluent in Korean," Seokjin (2019) answered and then hung up before he could get a reply. He then dialed called Yoongi (2019), "This is an emergency, code 8777, come here quick."

 

"Code 8777?," Yoongi (2019) repeated, "The hell?"

 

" _Why are you using such profane language_!," he heard a familiar voice yell in the background, their historical twins were too innocent for the modern lifestyle, " _Where did Taehyung wander off to_?," he heard his own voice ask, it felt odd. The fact that he could hear someone that is technically him but not him speaking with  _his_   voice was just strange along with disturbing.

 

He heard Yoongi (2019) sigh, "We'll be there," and then he hung up. He just hoped no one would actually get into serious trouble, like accidentally blurting out the fact that magic is really real and brought them into this mess, not that he didn't like it at all. No, this would definitely be a change to his normal life, not that his life was ever normal to begin with, after all, the idol life is anything but normal. But maybe this would be an interesting part in his life. What was he even thinking about? Of course this would be an interesting and different part in his life.

 

* * *

 

 

So Yoongi (2019) found out that code 8777 was simply gathering the current versions and alternate versions of themselves into one place for a so-called emergency, now they were just waiting on the group that stayed home, "What's taking them so long?"

 

Just as he was about to say something, the door burst open, "We're here!," they seemed tired, even though they had the most sleep from the night before.

 

"As predicted, two Jimins were spotted together," Hoseok (2019) said with a smile, "And 860 Jimin had no clue what gorillas were, when he saw a picture, he fainted," he looked rather calm for witnessing someone fainting in front of him, Jimin (2019) entered the room with the others, "Don't be fooled, Hoseok was the one who was the most panicked at the time."

 

"Well, now that we're all here," Namjoon (2019) began, "I hope you believe us now."

 

Everyone just watched the fourteen of them in disbelief, this is going to be a very long meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT! I AM BACK FROM MY LONG BREAK! i MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Anyways:
> 
> I am so sorry for updating like...two months late. I'm telling you, life is unexpected. Honestly, I wish I could've gave you guys a better chapter.

* * *

 

 

"Why is the music so loud?," Yoongi (860) complained, "I don't care how good you are at this, please lower the balloon!"

 

Everyone paused and stared, completely ignoring the fact that the music was still blaring loudly. Namjoon (860) blinked and raised an eyebrow, "What's a balloon?"

 

Silence.

 

"Do you mean volume?"

 

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah, whatever that is."

 

So they listened and only put it half as loudly as it was before, Yoongi (860) sighed in satisfaction, "This is much better."

 

A few hours had passed and Jungkook (860) still didn't understand the alphabet, "How is this pronounced 'J' but this is pronounced 'Ch?'," he put the pencil down, "They look the same."

 

"No, they don't," his counterpart spoke, "They look very different."

 

He rolled his eyes and replied, "No, They look the same, I can't tell which is which."

 

"I'll write the entire alphabet down," Jungkook (2019) then decided, "Then I'll teach you how each letter is pronounced."

 

He wrote the entire Korean alphabet down, from the very first letter to the very last one. The next hour, he spent teaching the historical counterparts the pronunciation of each letter as the others helped them memorize the letters. They finished their hours of practice and was currently on their way back to their apartment.

 

"Oh god, I am so hungry, I could eat a horse," Namjoon (2019) said the moment they stepped inside by the front door, instantly hearing multiple gasps from (Most Likely) the historical clones. Taehyung (860) tapped on his arm, "Hyung, you know..." he paused for a bit, trying to find the right words to say, "Horses aren't exactly for eating."

 

"No, I wouldn't actually eat a horse," Namjoon (2019) laughed before he began to explain, "I said that as an expression."

 

Taehyung (860) looked confused, "Normally, people don't talk while eating," he mentioned, but nodded, "I know it's impolite, but I won't judge you for doing that, it's fine."

 

Namjoon (2019) gawked at the younger's words, but then explained more, "I mean like, it's raining cats and dogs, it means that it's raining heavily."

 

Taehyung (860) nodded showing that he supposedly understood, even though he secretly didn't. But it's fine, the 2019 lifestyle had always been questionable and immoral in his eyes, so he was okay with it anyways.

 

Everyone ended up settling on eating instant noodles. One, they were too tired to actually cook something. And two, their counterparts wanted to experience this 'low quality' way of life. 

 

"Wow, this food tastes very...artificial," Yoongi (860) commented, not knowing it would be the biggest mistake he could make.

 

"Welcome to the twenty-first century, your highness," Yoongi (2019) teased, eating his noodles once they were finally cold enough.

 

Seokjin (860) gasped, his eyes were as wide as the bowls they used for eating. How could this ignorant man dare say such stupid words, Seokjin (860) slammed the table with his hands and stood up, "How dare you? I thought you were raised better!"

 

" _What did he do wrong?,_ " the others asked themselves in their minds.

 

"You are so stupid!," he shouted, "It's the twentieth century!"

 

"No it's not! It's the twenty-first century!"

 

"But 2,000 divided by 100 is-" Seokjin (860) paused once he realized his mistake, "Wait, nevermind, you're right."

 

The others laughed while the eldest hid his tomato red face, "I know absolutely nothing," he whispered to himself. "Stop laughing!," he shouted, looking up with his now cherry red face.

 

"I don't like you guys at all," he whined.

 

"Of course you don't," Seokjin (2019) nodded, he grinned, "You love us so much!"

 

"Okay guys, stop laughing, our noodles are going to turn into ice," Jimin (2019) said, his clone looked at him in confusion.

 

"Wait, that can happen?"

 

"No, you idiot!"

 

"What's an idiot?"

* * *

 

"Okay, so today, we have an interview," Namjoon (2019) announced, "And during the time, we decided that you will be dying your hair." At that moment, he realized he shouldn't have used those words. Great, it's only the third day and there's already the fifteenth misunderstanding happening.

 

"We're going to kill our hair?," Namjoon (860) asked slowly, his eyes were wide with horror.

 

"No! Of course not! I mean you're going to color your hair black, so that it'll be easier for us to tell who is who."

 

"But Yoongi said that's going to kill our hair!," Jimin (860) pointed to the present-day Yoongi, causing everyone to glance at him.

 

"That's only if you do it too much," Yoongi (2019) said, "In your case, you're only doing it just once, and your hair looks like it's naturally those colors."

 

"Wait, but how-"

 

"I'm just an expert! Okay!," Yoongi (2019) shouted, he sat back down and groaned, "Why did you have to sleep on my knees?"

 

"I didn't mean to!," Taehyung (2019) quickly defended himself, shaking his head as he said so, "You know very well I sleep in weird positions!" It was true, it's always been like that every single night. All the members tried talking to him about it, about how it could make him uncomfortable throughout the day. So it was basically a miracle that he somehow doesn't feel like that at all.

 

Oh, and why was he sleeping Yoongi (2019)? Well, someone wanted to borrow his mattress that he didn't feel like sharing but lost anyways, and he refused to sleep on the floor. So he decided to find a nice victim- person to share a bed with, and targeted- chose Yoongi (2019).

 

The poor man had an awful morning...

 

Well, that kind of leads them to where they are now, fighting over who was right and who was wrong. "No, when you sleep, your arm is under your head and your legs are somewhere in Antarctica!," Yoongi (2019) shouted.

 

"That's not true!"

 

"Guys, just stop," Hoseok (860) kindly interrupted, "You guys are fighting over something pointless, and aren't you guys going to be busy today? Plus, don't we need to kill- I mean dye our hair today?"

 

And so that was how their day started, with a talk about sleeping in a healthy way and how dye and die are two different words. If only they knew about the chaos that was going to happen later that day.


	6. Chapter 6

 

* * *

 

"Hurry, it's time to go," everyone was in a rush, not because they were late, but because they were afraid they'd be late. Not everyone was worried, it was mainly the modern day versions, not the historical. Everyone hurried to their separate cars, Seokjin (860) didn't know what to do, so he pulled who he thought was Taehyung (860) with him into the vehicle.

 

Jungkook grabbed onto who he thought was Taehyung's (2019) wrist and pulled him in the car, "Seriously, we're all going to be late, don't just randomly stand there."

 

"Okay," Taehyung (860) replied, not knowing he was in the wrong car, going to the wrong place, with the wrong person. He looked out the window as Jungkook was doing something on his glowing, rectangular device.

 

The machines outside were all loud, and he remembered the foul smell they gave off. Why were they such a big deal right now?

 

Finally, they reached their destination, it just so happened to be a huge building. It seemed that maybe coloring hair was something considered normal and something many people liked to do. Maybe it was...what was the word again? Trending! Maybe coloring your hair was something normal and trending, something everyone did for fun.

 

If there was one word he could use to describe this world, it'd be 'concerning.'

 

* * *

 

By the time everyone arrived at their destination, Taehyung (2019) knew something was wrong. This place did not look like where he was supposed to be, unless he went with the wrong group. Everyone got out of the cars while one manager was there, he was confused about the situation, since based on what he was aware of, they were supposed to have an interview today, not dye their hair.

 

He decided not to question it.

 

"Uh...guys, can I ask you something?"

 

"Of course."

 

Taehyung (2019) mentally prepared himself and asked, "What's my stage name?"

 

"Your stage name?," Jimin repeated, "As in the name you use for going on stage?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Why would you have a stage name?," he asked curiously, "It's not like you perform on stage, so I don't see why it's needed."

 

Taehyung (2019) instantly knew he went with the wrong group, it's either that or everyone magically lost their memories on the way here. "I might've went with the wrong group...and your Taehyung might've went with my group."

 

And then the panic happened.

 

* * *

 

Taehyung (860) had no idea what was happening, all he knew was that he might've arrived to the wrong place, he knew that because not once did anyone mention coloring hair or killing it. No one, absolutely no one. He couldn't even say anything because it was too loud and everyone was hurrying when they weren't even close to being late.

 

The time came when they were ushered to the stage, he silently prayed that they didn't have to do the strange performing which made everyone look exhausted yesterday. It only made him worry when he realized he had to go on stage with the others, he had tried to come up with many excuses, such as needing the toilet(Yes, he knew what that was), and saying he didn't feel like doing the interview.

 

And now, they sat down on their chairs, everyone noticed how worried Taehyung (860) was, not knowing he wasn't the native Taehyung to this universe.

 

Yoongi (2019) gently nudged him to get his attention, "Hey, Taehyung, are you okay?"

 

Before he could reply, the man walked onto the stage with his microphone in one hand, his papers in his other hand, and greeted them. It was too late now.

 

He did his best to avoid answering the questions, he looked around the place to avoid eye contact, begged in his mind that there won't be any questions directed to him. sadly, his prayers weren't answered. 

 

"So,Taehyung," the man called his name, Taehyung (860) awkwardly smiled at him.

 

"This is a question fans have been suggesting, what do you think of the other members."

 

Taehyung (860) felt relieved, this question wasn't at all that hard, he could just talk about what he thought of them, not knowing he had to filter his words, "Well, I don't know why but they all like eating artificial food, and Namjoon hyung also likes to eat horses, even though they're not exactly for eating, and they could imitate the expression of falling cats and dogs, and of a person with a severed head, and they also taught me some nice vocabulary, such as the word heck, fuck, shit, idiot, and-"

 

He continued to speak, everyone's confused expression changed into shock and fear, how did they not realize sooner? All the signs were right there in front of them, but they were in too much of a hurry to care.

 

"No, we're going to get killed!," Jimin (2019) whined. Taehyung's (860) eyes widened in horror, "I didn't mean for you to be killed! What a terrible time to live in, you get your heads chopped off for no reason."

 

"For the last time, those are just expressions," Namjoon (2019) sighed and explained again. He thought it would be over, but no.

 

At that very moment, someone else ran on the stage, panting, "Sorry," Taehyung (2019) apologized while he was still panting, he pointed to the other him, "You got my twin brother instead."

 

The audience was shocked, but so was the interviewer, the other members...they kind of expected this, but they didn't expect for it to happen so soon. The man was confused and decided to ask, "So, who is your twin?"

 

Taehyung (2019) rushed over to his 'twin' and made him stand up, his smile was a little too forced, "Everyone, meet my twin brother...Kim Hyungtae."


End file.
